


About You.

by WinterFaerie



Series: FFXIV - Random Prompt Pieces [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Kids fighting, Puppy Love, who could it beeee?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFaerie/pseuds/WinterFaerie
Summary: In order to get myself out of a writing funk, I asked for specific songs or single words to use as prompts for short stories. This short story was written based around About You (feat. Charles X) by Caravan Palace. The song was suggested by Elyzabeth Sadler (@RookOfIshgard).This story is about a boy who fell in love with Shion's fire and fierce independence vowing to someday be with her no matter what because he knows deep down, under the right conditions, she would love him to and together they would watch the world burn.https://youtu.be/ZK73PeCEe-w
Series: FFXIV - Random Prompt Pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941820
Kudos: 1





	About You.

**Author's Note:**

> * Edit * 
> 
> I forgot to mention that at some point Shion was made into a Hyur for reasons so if you read some older pieces and see that she was a raen... 
> 
> no you didn't. 
> 
> Lol I would go through and change her race but I'm too lazy for that at the moment.

The rowdy chaos of fists and feet colliding with flesh and face sounded behind a cloud of dust that was kicked up before a group of Doman children. They stood in a semi-circle around the fighting pair, some cheering and some tittering with a quiet nervousness. A scrawny teen fell back into the dirt, his nose bloodied and lip split — pale blue eyes lifted to gaze up at his attacker. 

She was tall for a girl even without her geta. They were hung at her hip by an old hemp rope, her bare feet were dirty. While the tall girl was also fairly skinny and shared the same golden hair as him, her eyes were darker. A dangerous, deep blue that burned with contempt for the fallen boy. Her fists were clenched, knuckles white. Her chest heaved with her labored breath and she took another step towards the fallen boy, raising her foot preparing to bring it down on him again before two raen males rushed over and grabbed her - one on each arm. 

“SHION! What the hells do you think you’re doing!?” 

Her eyes were wild as she thrashed against their hold like an animal. “LET ME GO! This little bastard deserves it! You should have heard what he said about mother.. Little garlean scab!” She kicked out her legs with a frustrated growl. 

Bathing in her shadow, the boy continued to stare up at her but there was no fear in his gaze. No. He was staring at her with fascination and awe, blood trickling down his chin now. 

The two older raen boys exchanged concerned glances while keeping their hold on their sister. One with soft eyes spoke then, “Shion, do you know what will happen if he goes and tells any of the guards? You /need/ to apologize to him.” 

Shion laughed, the sound heavy and bitter. “HA! I don't need to do shit! This little creep earned every punch I landed!”  
Her half brothers looked concerned, maybe even a bit disappointed, “Look… your father can only do so much to keep you out of trouble..” They insisted. “If he cant convince his higher ups to overlook this you’ll be punished!” 

“No.” The boy finally spoke up, rising to his feet. He took a few steps forward to get a better look at her, his gaze weakened and almost admiring. “..Nobody has ever had the audacity to stand up to me like this… let alone the raw skill to knock me down so swiftly.” There was something unnerving about the way he was staring at her now. The calm in his voice. 

Shion’s brothers stood frozen on the spot keeping their hold on the snarling hyur even as the garlean moved ever closer and reached out to grab at her chin. He wasn’t too much shorter than her and no doubt in the coming years that would change but he didn’t care about that. All he cared about was the look she gave him. The undeniable, burning hate. He basked in it, fed on it. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end when he realized something quite shocking.

He realized right then that he wanted MORE. More of her fire. More of her hate. More of this conflict. He’d never felt this way before and he never knew someone else could feel such strong emotions towards him and actually ACT on them. Impressed and eager to play more of this game with his new adversary - no… his new friend. His new… obsession. His heart yearned for her in a way that he was utterly unfamiliar to him. 

“I know full well that we shall continue to meet like this. In fact, I truly hope we do… this was so much fun.” His thumb brushed over her lower lip, smearing dirt and blood across her mouth before she tried to snap at him again. He pulled his hand back and cracked half a smirk before he turned to wander off again, pushing through the half circle of murmuring children and vanishing around a corner. 

Once Shion's anger began to simmer down, she was filled with discomfort. Why was he so calm and why did he look at her like that?  
Perhaps she would find out the next time they meet.


End file.
